


You're The Best Sin I've Ever Committed

by heyimal_ex



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, i love them, michael and Jeremy r such good boyfriends, michael and Jeremy starring in a play where they kiss, the f slur and the use of the word "gaylord", they're also massive theater nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimal_ex/pseuds/heyimal_ex
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are massive theater nerds who also happen to be dating. At the moment, they're starring in a beautiful production in which they kiss. It has overwhelmingly positive reviews with the majority of the audience - however, you can't make everyone happen.Or - A woman is extremely homophobic towards Michael and Jeremy but they love each other too goddamn much to care.





	You're The Best Sin I've Ever Committed

Jeremy slowly turned his head, looking at his lover across the stage. Michael was on at the moment, hand stretched out towards the lights as he sang. The boy couldn't get over his boyfriends’ voice - smooth and beautiful, full of confidence and emotion. He could listen to it for hours and never get bored. 

He was so into his voice that he almost missed his queue, but hands pushing on his back returned him to reality. He moved quickly, bounding out and smiling widely for the lights. His prince costume hugged his body as he turned his smile towards his beautiful lover, not having to fake or act his loving eyes. 

"Prince," he said graciously, reaching a hand elegantly towards Michael. "I've found you, at last."

Michaels eyes widened as he stared at the other before he slowly fell into a smile, taking reluctant and cautious steps towards him. "Why...aren't you the prince..?" He asked slowly, tilting his head. "Why would you call I the prince?"

Jeremy swooped forward, grabbing the other tightly so as not to drop him. He bowed him with a fluent movement, Michael letting out a loud squeak (both his characters line, but also a genuine reaction that Jeremy got every time). "Because," he spoke gently, leaning forward so that their foreheads were pressing together. "You will always be the prince in my eye. Handsome, strong, and above all." 

He closed the distance between their lips, listening as the audience cheered during their brief intimate moment. In the back of his head, Jeremy craved more - but he knew he would get it once he got out of the bright lights of stage. 

Slowly - but all too quickly for Jeremy - they pulled away, still staring into each other's eyes. Following the script, Michael took a few shaky steps back before rushing off the stage. Jeremy reached out a hand towards him, crying for him to stop - moments before the lights went off in the auditorium and he rushed off of the stage. 

\---

Two hours late, Jeremy was pushing through a crowd of people, looking desperately for the only person he cared about. Audience members and cast members alike kept stopping him to give him flowers or to say something, but they were quickly pushed aside by the boy with the excuse that he had left something in the bathroom and had to move quickly to retrieve it. 

Finally, he spotted what he was looking for - a dark skinned boy in a costume, smiling awkwardly at a set of parents and looking desperately like he wanted to leave. Jeremy made a beeline, rushing over to Michael and wrapping his arm around his waist. He gave the parents a short greeting, pulling the boy in his arms close. 

Michael immediately relaxed as the parents stuttered, cut off mid statement. "Thank you so much for the compliments, but I'm afraid I really have to go." Michael shook both of their hands. "I hope you both have an amazing night."

With that, Jeremy led them away, keeping his baby close until they got into the bathroom reserved for the cast. He checked to make sure they were alone before pulling the other in for a soft kiss, tasting the makeup. He pressed their foreheads together and sighed deeply before talking. "You did amazing out there, baby." He said gently, a smile turning up on his lips.

"You too." Michael giggled and pushed the other with his shoulder, a blush on his cheeks. "Your stage fright is completely gone. It's great how well you're handling your anxiety on stage."

Jeremy shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at Michael. "Any excuse to kiss you in front of people."

Michael stuttered but giggled, shaking his head. "You're so gay, Jeremy."

"Michael, we're literally dating."

"Your point?" Michael shot back, smiling at the other. Jeremy shook his head at the brown boy and sighed, shaking his head. "I can't wait to get out of these fucking costumes. They're pretty, but those stage lights are so hot and they really stink at the end of the night."

"Agreed." Michael nodded quickly, going into the locker room next door. He returned quickly with their clothes, the both of them slipping into separate stalls. They changed rather quickly, loving the stage life but tired and wanting to get home quickly. 

They left the room giggling and chatting softly, now two of the last people left in the building, considering how long they took. 

One person who remained, however, was the woman standing directly in their way as they walked. They bumped into her - expectedly so - and both stuttered out their apologies, eyes widening when they saw the blistering anger on her face. 

"We're sorry miss-" Michael started, only to be sharply cut off. 

"Can I ask who your leader is? I need to have a strong word with a teacher who believes that having two boys KISS in front of a giant audience is acceptable."

For a moment, both boys were taken aback, Jeremy's anxiousness kicking in as he struggled to find his breath. He quickly stumbled upon his words, clearing his throat so it wouldn't be shaky as he spoke. "We're sorry that you feel offended, ma'am, but would you feel as offended if it were a male and a female kissing...?" He was shocked by the pure sassiness of his own statement, feeling a bit of pride swelling up within himself for being able to say such a thing to a woman taller than he. 

"No!" The woman shot immediately. "I'm offended because it's two boys!! You two were just...okay with that?! You didn't fight it?!"

"We're dating." Michael deadpanned, giving the woman a total "I'm done with this shit" look. Now it was her turn to stutter, growling and stomping as she turned away.

"Fine, I'll just go to administration." She called behind her as she walked, arms crossed. "I don't feel like talking to a couple of fags."

The words knocked the breath out of both males, stuttering before they slowly looked at each other. Each of their brains worked hard to comprehend what had just happened. 

"O...Oh." Michael sighed, his shoulders deflating as he closed his eyes. It was obvious he was collecting himself before he ripped open his eyes, smiling widely at the other. There was no pain in his eyes. 

"Well, fellow fag," he said gently as he intertwined their hands tightly, giving it a little squeeze as he looked into Jeremy's eyes. "I say we go home and have some ice cream. How about that?"

Jeremy cleared his throat, knowing what Michael was trying to do. "I'm down, gaylord." He whistled, reaching down and hooking their arms. Together, they left the building, got into the car, and headed home.

Despite the experiences, Jeremy still had that flutter in his stomach when he thought about kissing Michael on stage tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot! This is the first part of the Tumblr One-Shots series I'll periodically update. If you want to suggest a prompt, hop on over to my Tumblr - @be-more-boyf-riends


End file.
